The Chapters
by sesshomaru's bloody angel
Summary: ok this fan fiction is about me and sesshomaru. im already in the fuedel era and sesshomarus soon to be mate when a ceartain servent stole my ring man was i mad oh well fluffys pissed
1. Chapter 1

The chapters

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru as much as id like to but I do own camerom and beth

PROLOGUE

**"WHAT! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN! AFTER THAT BITCH**"

**Beth has just learned that a servant of her's stole a ring given to her by her lover. The servant, being jealous, stole it in hopes of marrying him instead of Beth, a half demon. **

**"I want everyone to go after her. She couldn't have gotten far._SESSHOMARU!!" _Out of no where, SESSHOMARU appeared in front of his soon-to-be wife, worried about what had happened to her. Without showing any fear on his face he asked, "What's wrong."**

**_some bitch just stole my favorite ring" "you know the one u gave me? _Rage filled him up, as that was the ring his mother gave him and the ring he proposed with. "I will send all my servants AFTER it, but I want you to stay here while we go looking for it. Keep some of your guards here just in case she comes back."_alight but I doubt she will" _" I'll be back as soon as I can. Get some rest, you'll need it." He went off outside. They saw the foot prints of the thief heading east, but Sesshomaru could since something in the north. Splitting the army of servants in half they went looking for her.**

**In the northern mountains, a weak girl was running. She wore servants clothes that symbolized that she worked for Beth and on her ring finger was the missing ring. She was the thief. "No one will be able to find me here," whispering to herself as she pushed a rock back far enough for her to go down into a hole she made for this very day. **

**She had been planning this for months, in order to get back at Beth who she so loathed for stealing Sesshomaru from her. She believed that he loved her and not Beth and she decided to steal the ring. "With this ring, I shall save my one and only love from a decision forced upon him by a demon from the very depths of Hell. He will love me for it and together we will rule this world." There were noises coming from up above. Then she remembered that she forgot to close the pathway leading down into her pit made for hiding. She went over to the boulder to push it using the holes she made on it so it would slide against the slimy algae she placed under it, but something grabbed her arm and pulled her out. It was Jaken with Sesshomaru and many servants of Beth's. "Go and tell the others we found her and to head back to the castle. My servants may stay a little longer." **

**"What are you going to do to me. You won't hurt me because you love me so much."**

**"Lord Sesshomaru loves Beth not a filthy good for nothing such as yourself."**

**Seeing the ring on Megan, the thief, Sesshomaru takes it from her, ripping off her finger in the process**

**"Sesshomaru loves one person only...and it's not you." Taking his sword, he stabs her in the heart and she dies a quick death. He takes the Tensegia and revives her, only to let his servants eat her alive.**

**When Sesshomaru gets to Beth's room, he lays next to her a ring and a case with the finger.**

**Beth just wake up to see Sesshomaru leave the room. Her eyes were red from crying in her pillow and lack of sleep. It had been a few hours before Sesshomaru came back and she slept less then ten minutes. She saw next to her , the ring and a case. She first, put on the ring and opened the case to find in it a bloody finger. Jumping out of bed, flinging the door open, and racing down the hallway, she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru lovingly. "You found it! Oh thank you, thank you! I've been so worried about...the ring while you were gone." She was starting to calm down and let go of Sesshomaru. He turned around and hugged her back. **

**"What do you think would have happened to me? It was only that pathetic, good for nothing servant of yours. She was the only one who you had no respect for.**

**"She didn't deserve any. I didn't even what her to be, but she got me into making her a servant. I gave her the hard stuff and that was all for her trying to control my life. She wants to have you for power, I know it." Sesshomaru looked down at her as Beth looked like she would soon cry, thinking about Megan marrying Sesshomaru instead. "You're the only one for me and that's how it's going to stay. You're the only one that I'll ever love." "That finger in the case that you gave me is Megan's?"**

**"I wanted to show you that she died and we won't have to worry about her any more."**

**"What would I do without you?"**

**"Be a beautiful young maiden that is looking for a man to propose for you. You won't be a maiden for much longer.**

**"I can't wait. Our Wedding is so close and yet so for a way."**

**"You need to get some sleep. You'll need it" As to tell her good night, he lets his lips touch her'_s. Beth walks back to her room in a daze and lays down on her bed to sleep_ While everyone's asleep, the finger in the case moves.**

**Far off somewhere, someone is healing a beaten up person who's close to death. Megan _Beth gets up in the middle of the night feeling something is wrong and walks to lord SESSHOMARU room_ _she knocks on the door tentavly_ The door opens slowly. Sesshomaru is standing there looking at her in surprise. "What's wrong Beth?"**

**"I don't know for sure, but I feel something bad is happening right now."**

**"Do you now where it is?"**

**I...really can't say where it's coming from."**

**"You go ahead and sleep in here. I'll go walk around to see if I can feel something."**

**"No really I can go with you. It's no trouble at all."**

**Sesshomaru looks at her caringly. "You need your strength. Go on to sleep and I'll look around for it. I'll be back if I don't find anything.**

**_"alright"_ She walks in and gets in his bed, but to worried to go to sleep.**

**"I'll be fine, just go to sleep," he tried reassuring her.**

**"I'll try, but it's hard to when I can feel it."**

**"It'll be alright."**

**Sesshomaru walked around the castle grounds, but he couldn't feel anything. He told the servants to be on guard should anything come their way. He went back to his room and found Beth asleep. He slowly got into bed next to her, trying his hardest not to wake her up. As he started going to sleep he could start to feel the disturbance as well. Could it actually be? It was impossibly. He jumped out of bed and headed toward Beth's sleeping chambers. The little black case was still opened with the bloody finger layer inside it. Right behind him was Beth, worried and frightened that something had worried even Sesshomaru. Then they both saw the finger wiggle around. Laughter came from Sesshomaru. "Of course. I should have known that the demons wouldn't like the taste of suck a wretch as she. Megan being alive after being left there in the middle of no where though is very..." He froze as he thought of what could have happened. "Sesshomaru what's's wrong? She couldn't of produced her own magic by herself. She's not a powerful priestess and can't even perform the simplest of spells.""Then there can only be one other thing that has happened. HE has healed her to serve in his army. I don't see how she will be of any help to him though." Sesshomaru thought of an enemy that had tried and failed at taking the west lands from him. It seems that he is ready to try his hand again, but if this is true, he wont show any mercy.**

**"Then I must have all my priestesses hear with me to help you fight. I don't care what you say this time, I will fight this battle with you. I'm not some sort of useless good for nothing like Megan was and I'm certainly not like that demon poser, John. This battle against him should be simple enough, depending on who has chosen to help him fight." Looking at Beth and knowing there was no way of changing her mind he responds, "Before we go to get the priestesses, I will send for Cameron. He will be a perfect member in helping us to kill off John and Megan once and for all." Cameron was their messenger and a friend of Beth's who Sesshomaru has gotten use to, even though he was a half phoenix demon. Then again, Beth was a half demon and he didn't hate her. quite the opposite in fact. He was in love with her, which when you're Sesshomaru it was a big deal. "All right, but how long will it take for him to get over here so we can get to the priestesses?" "Jaken, get in hear now!" Jaken rushed into the room as quickly as possible. "You called for me Lord Sesshomaru?" **

**Sesshomaru pointed to the window and Jaken knew what to do. He took his staff and sent long jets of fire out into the sky to resemble a flaming bird. "It should only take him at most by sunrise. Jaken you may return to your post. Shall we go to sleep now Beth?" She stared at the case in a disgust and remarked, "Go ahead, I'll be there in a second." As Sesshomaru went to his chambers, Beth placed the case on a pedestal. She than placed several barriers around it so that no one could get to it. Hoping that her work was done, she went into SESSHOMARU's chambers and laid next to him. He put his arm around her and looked at her in the eyes. "Good night Beth."**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: WE do not own the fine inuyasha story but we do own our own charecters

I LOVE FLUFFY

Ok from now on i want everyone that reads this to please review and ill do the same

A storm of shadows surrounds a dark and dreary castle, formed from the rotting souls of the doomed, sentenced to a fate of an eternity living in the dark abyss, eating away the remains of their black coated hearts burning with the red fire of hate. Hidden behind the walls of rotting souls, a meeting was being held between old rivals. Hoping that by joining together, they could take the control of the world. "I'm surprised that someone as pathetic as you could've survived that long against the Lord of the Western Land," a dark entity mocked.

"Shut up stupid. I didn't go through those dark storms to be mocked. Get on with this shit, so I can leave this place," the other screamed in an annoying tone.

"I bring you back and this is my respect, besides I teleported us here," argued the first one.

"NO I CAN'T AND YOU DIDN'T TELEPORT US HERE, THE PRIESTESS YOU POSSESED DID."

"SHUTUP BITCH. I'll take away your life if you keep this up. Now, if you can be quiet, we can get started on this business Megan."

"Whatever, not like you would kill me or you never would've brought me back."

As much as John hated to admit it, Megan was actually right. "Anyway, I need you to go destroy the Wolf Priestess Hall. I can posses their dead bodies to increase our army."

"That's a great plan, except you can go and destroy them. If you forget, I DIED. Sesshomaru will kill me again if I harm that bitchy-brat, Beth, or anything that revolves around them."

"You're right, let Beth be by Sesshomaru and they'll live happily forever. She can live the life you wanted with Sesshomaru and they'll have kids and..."

"ALRIGHT, SHE'LL NEVER KNOW WHAT HIT HER. I CAN'T WAIT TO FACE HER ONE ON ONE. I'LL BE VICTORIOUS AND WIN SESSHOMARU'S LOVE ONCE AND FOR ALL."

"Before you think about storming off, I'll give you "gifts" to help you in your next fight." He sticks out his hand and the souls mold and twist out of the ground and begin wrapping around Megan, who tries to struggle against them. Soon, Megan is wearing dead soul armor, carries a soul-stealing sword, and has a vial of an unknown substance.

"What is this . . .?"

"Just drink it. It can help you." She drinks the substance. "Now, that sword can be used to keep souls that you take from your victims, we'll need as many as possible. That armor can send ghosts out to attack your enemies. You should be ok now."

An evil smirk came upon her face, "Thanks for the help." She charged to a pad on the floor that would send her back to the world outside of the dark castle.

John could only laugh. "What a fool. She will have her uses to bring together my army and then I'll be able to dispose of her. My cousin will be too foolish to understand that she has no meaning in this life for anyone. Not Sesshomaru, not Beth, and most certainly not me. Soon I will end her life and become the new Lord of the Western Lands. Heheheh HAHAHAHAHAAAAA."

It was in the early of the morning as Beth and Sesshomaru were preparing for their trip. Beth was finally bold enough to ask, "Do you want to bring Rin along with us?"

Sesshomaru took a small pause, and then answered, "You know I don't want to leave her alone. That's why I had her stay hear to learn magic's of a priestess. She's been with me for a long time and. . . Well, abandoning her isn't an answer. After all, she's defenseless and needs to learn to stick up for herself."

"Of course, I'll go get her." Beth walked to a door, removed its barriers, and walked inside. Down a long hallway, she speed through. She found herself at a dead end of the stone hallway. As she examined, a stone seemed out of place, which she pushed in, revealing a passageway into a room with an eighteen year-old girl with long, black hair and Jaken, who had just finished their sparring.

"Beth!" Rin went to Beth and hugged her. "My practices are going well. I beat I could actually take on real opponents."

Jaken was shocked, "Are you saying I am not a real opponent?"

Trying to cover what she had mistakenly said Rin objected, "It's not that you're not a real opponent of skill, it's just that I'm not in any real danger. If I get hurt, I heal myself, and we get back at it, but you don't attack until making sure I'm completely ok. You don't even try to harm me."

"Are you kidding? If I hurt you, my life would be at stack. Sesshomaru would kill me!"

"By the way, how is Lord Sesshomaru?"

Beth looked at Rin sweetly, "He's fine. You actually may get your wish. How would you like to come with use to see my priestess?"

"REALLY? ARE YOU SERIOUS? LORD SESSHOMARU WILL ACTUALLY LET ME COME WITH YOU GUYS?"

"Well, it does give you a chance to experience what other things you could learn if you wish to continue to be a priestess."

"Beth, of course I'm going. This will be great."

"Just be sure to hurry. We'll be leaving as soon as Cameron gets hear."

"I'll be out as so as I can," she shouts with joy as she hurries to get everything she needs.

"Come Jaken." They leave Rin to pack and enter back to the front hallway. "Has he come yet?"

"I may have, but I'll disappear if that's what you wish," came the reply from Cameron as he shifts to his human form from a teal phoenix. "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes!" Everyone turned to she Rin rushing in. "I'm here, don't worry."

"Sesshomaru is actually letting Rin come along. Wow, she's grown into a fine young lady."

"One Cameron, how do you know what's going on and two, you can't . . ." Beth started.

"One, Sesshomaru informed me and two, it's a joke, nothing like that."

Sesshomaru spoke, "Good, otherwise, I'd have to kill you."

"I'd stab you with my daggers before you'd lay a claw on me."

Beth interrupted, "Ok guys, lets just get going. We need to get there soon."

They set off over to Wolf Priestess Hall and had been on the go for about an hour and a half. "We're almost there, just a few more minutes and… is that seriously her," Beth remarked in a cold voice. Up ahead was Megan, getting ready to destroy Wolf Priestess Hall.

Megan turned and looked at them. "Well, if it isn't Beth. How is everything?"

"It'll be fine whenever I kill you." Beth clenched her fist.

Megan drew her sword from its sheath, "Just come over hear and try it."

Cameron jumped in front of Beth, "PHOENIX FIRE". Out from his hand shot a flaming ball of crimson fire that expanded into a great phoenix, which hit the sword, knocking it out of Megan's hands.

"I don't need that sword anyway. I call upon the souls of shadow to take care of you."

Rin ran up ready for action. Sesshomaru tried to stop her, but Rin was able to shoot out a glowing ball from her hands. It hit Megan, who got sent flying into the air from the impact. Sesshomaru sent out his whip, taking apart the armor piece by piece, just before Megan was smacked into the ground. "I KILL YOU," shouted the angry Beth. Her wolf claws came out, filled with a powerful glow, and with a powerful slash, her wolf claws tore Megan to shreds, while blasting her back into a tree. The power of the impact broke her neck and she fell with a lifeless expression onto the ground.

Sesshomaru went up to Beth, "She's dead, so don't worry about it."

"I hate her," she growled, "but you're right." She got up and they went down to Wolf Priestess Hall.

Emma, one of Beth highest-ranking priestesses, greeted them. "Welcome Everyone. Is there anything I can do for you?"

Cameron, love struck, went over to her, "You could promise me you'll say yes to this question I'm about ready to ask you."

"I'm sorry, I don't think I can help you with that."

"You're already dating someone?"

"Actually, I'm happy being single."

"I know of a way in which you can be happier."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for such a relationship right now."

"We know that we are meant to be. What eyes have I seen sparkle so in my presence, none. Who is the one I feel needs to be with me? The answer I have found . . . is you. To share a life with you is something I'll never know of, unless we try."

"You really don't know me. If you knew what I was, you'd say no."

"Tell me then, but instead will I say yes to be with you."

"No, I don't think I can do something like this now. Even if you were to accept what I am, I still have my training to finish here. There limited free time, which I can't use for dating. I will soon learn all I can here, but until then I must only say no"

"I have been through many battles of hardship and torture, but this is the worse that I've ever suffered, but I will wait, if that is what it take for me to be with you always"

Beth interrupted, "Well, if you guys are done with that, I'd like to go in and talk with the other priestesses. She looked at Cameron and whispered with a sour expression, "You leave her be, this is one of my priestesses."

"What a lovely priestess she is indeed."

Beth glared at Cameron and remarked, "Just know that I disapprove of this at the moment, so leave her be. Emma, I will also need to talk with you about some new situations that just happened recently."

"Of course Beth. Come with me, the other priestesses are about to finish with todays training."

As everyone was preparing to go inside, a cold chill had crossed their minds. The supposedly dead Megan, had once again come back to life, but before anyone could think of going after her, she had disappeared from the area, teleportation.

Emma then asked, "Please, come with me at once. We must inform the others immediately. Silence had filled the air, as they entered Wolf Priestess Hall to wonder what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:We do not own inuyasha or any of the other fine charecters but i wish i owned fluffy! lol well please read and review! ja-ne!

The Chapters

Megan felt her life slipping away, as Beth used her claws to pierce into her skin. She went flying back, hitting a tree with a thud. She blacked out after this, not knowing where she was or what had just happened to her.

She got up and looked around for a familiar background to remind her where she was. With no luck, she looked down at her hands and gasped. She looked like she normally did, but something stuck her as odd. She may have looked the same, but she felt different.

Concentrating with all her might, she tried to remember something that had recently happened to help her with this puzzle she had. "Ok, I remember… claws. That must mean that I was in a fight with something. Oh, of course I was, I had that armor and sword that John gave me. I lost the armor and sword in the fight when… ummm." At that moment, Megan felt the burning rage inside her swell up as she realized what had happened to her.

"NO! NOT AGAIN. I CAN'T BE DEAD AGAIN! BETH, I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS." She stomped the ground and gave a horrible scream. "I WILL KILL THEM ALL AND BETH SHALL BOW DOWN BEFORE ME BEFORE I SEND HER ON HER FIERY TRIP TO HELL. That will teach them. THAT WILL TEACH THEM ALL NOT TO MESS WITH MEGAN MYUSAE, PRIESTESS OF THE DARK ARTS OF HATE! I shall be the queen of this world, with Sesshomaru by my side. CURSE YOU BETH, CURSE YOU FOR TAKING HIM FROM ME!"

She started to slightly calm down as she realized that there was no escape. "If only there was a way for me to get back, I'd show her. I'd show them all to fear me, but I have no way back. Surely John wouldn't bring me back. He wouldn't waste the effort to she me mess up again." She just stood there, trying to think of a way out of this predicament.

Suddenly, the rotting soul swirled around her and captured her before her decision between eternal-life in heaven or burning up in Hell was decided. She willingly allowed herself to be taken by the souls. It carried her to an unknown location as she began to feel shocks all around her, but they didn't hurt. The souls separated and disappeared, leaving her spirit to tumble down, and down, and down, and… no thud.

There was a tingling sensation all over her body as the souls came again and surrounded her. It felt like they would never go away, when they were only there for a few seconds. In a flash, the souls vanished. She opened her eyes and saw the ground on which she lied.

She jumped off the ground and started herself. Pound to have the look of flesh upon her, but as she glanced over from looking at her hands, she could see, at a distance, Beth had already beaten her to the Hall. As furious as she felt, she decided it'd be better to go to her brother for the answers to what had happened. "Don't worry, I'll be back soon Sesshomaru," she whispered as she blew a kiss in his direction. Putting on the armor and sheathing her sword, she used the power of the souls to take her back to the castle.

She appeared right in front of her brother, as though he expected her to be there. They were facing each other in a serious, but cold look, full of fury and anger. It took a moment before anything was said, but John finally spoke. "I heard from my souls that you FAILED in destroying the Wolf Priestess Hall for me," John informed her, wearing a smile that resembled his happiness in her downfall.

"Well, I believe I told you before that Beth was a tough opponent," she shot at him.

"Seriously, how hard could it be to kill of a wolf priestess, they can't possibly have that much strength, especially for a half-demon. Sesshomaru would be a problem, but now they are armed with all her priestesses, that could possibly over power us if we don't get more "allies"," he spoke, saying allies in an evil tone. The allies they had were the processed corpses John was controlling after all.

"If you add her snot-nosed daughter, their green mess-up house maid, and Cameron into the picture," she began to say.

"WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT CAMERON IS WITH THEM AND WHAT MAID ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" John furiously interrupted.

Megan had a wife smile. "What, do you know Cameron? Has he been beating up my big strong brother? The house maid is Jaken of course." She was feeding off John's rage.

John cleared the anger from his expressions as best he could. "Well, I wasn't expecting them to be there to help. I've heard that Cameron is a very skilled assassin of sorts, but the other two just add numbers to their group."

"You know as well as I do that numbers can be a big deal." She waited for John to tell her what they should do.

John pondered on the thought for a moment. "Very well. If it's numbers you want, than it's numbers we'll get. A short distance from the Hall is a village. You need every ounce of energy to defend yourself, so I'm going to remove the spell I placed upon you and let you use your magic again. Destroy the village and that will add the numbers we'll need." He held out his hand and clenched it into a fist as he pulled it back; causing the yellow spell that was upon her to disappear. Her powers were back.

"Thank you, after putting such a spell on me, so that you would be able to over power me. I consider this an honor to be freed by you," she lied threw her teeth. "This will be a simple task now." With that, she stepped onto the pad that sent her away from the castle.

John stood up and looked at where she had stood in front of him and again at his hands that broke the spell. "What… have I done?"

Inside the Wolf Priestess Hall, Emma had taken everyone into a room where they could rest and talk amongst themselves, while Emma prepared the other priestesses for Beth. Rin, who was very excited about the priestesses, followed Emma. The rest of them sat at a table were they were getting a little to eat.

"Cameron, if you do anything to any of the other priestesses, you'll be sorry," Beth warned.

"I know I'll be sorry," replied Cameron, "I wouldn't want anyone, but Emma with me."

"You know exactly what I mean Cameron. No more of this," Beth snapped.

"I understand completely. I will wait for Emma as long as love can last forever and longer." Cameron sighed.

"Don't worry about it Beth, he will be good or he'll answer to me," Sesshomaru informed.

"I can take care of it if there ever is a problem." Beth, who was slightly tired and in a flirtatious mood laid her head upon Sesshomaru's shoulder, whispering to Sesshomaru, Beth spoke cutely, "I love my fluffy."

Sesshomaru caringly wrapped his arm around her and gave her a small kiss on her forehead. "I love you too, my angel." Nobody poked fun at the couple, but rather allowed them to have their moment together. Cameron knew it was better to let them be happy than teasing them, which would destroy the mood for them. Rin was happy that her parents were like this, showing that they'll take care of each other when they're married. Jaken knew that when things like this happened, Sesshomaru really did love Beth as much as she loved him and proved that Sesshomaru could really be happy with a half demon for the rest of his life.

Emma walked into the room. "If you're ready, please follow me," she softly spoke with a smile on her face. Cameron was the first one over to her and gave a small smile. Jaken and Rin came over, followed by Beth and Sesshomaru, after Beth gave a small smile up at Sesshomaru. They followed Emma to a room where all the priestesses were. They all heard a scream from inside the room. Emma flung the door open and gasped, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

In the middle of the room, Miroku, a monk, stood in front of Rin. Miroku was stroking Rin on her bottom. Beth and Sesshomaru ran over to him in a rag and simultaneously smacked Miroku. Sesshomaru picked Rin up in his arms as Beth was hugging the frightened and confused child. Sesshomaru turned to Miroku. "If you ever do that again you will pay for it with your life."

Beth was trying to calm Rin down the best she could. "Rin, he's an idiot and we'll make sure that if he even thinks about doing that again, he'll be in big trouble." Beth walked over to Miroku and slapped him with all her might, knocking the monk onto the floor. "YOU HEAR ME MIROKU."

Miroku got up slowly. "Hey, so what are you doing here?" He asked this question, for he knew it was best not to say anything to upset the couple any further and he couldn't think of anything else to ask.

"It's my Hall you moron. I can and WILL COME HERE WHENEVER I WANT," she snapped at Miroku.

Jaken looked over at Sesshomaru. "My Lord, shouldn't we be informing the priestesses of what is going on?"

Beth just remembered this, having forgot it while she had been filling her mind up with ideas of how to dispose of Miroku. "Oh, I forgot all about that." She turned around to see Cameron just put his hand on top of Emma's. "Do you want me to hit you to?" They pulled their hands away. "That's more like it. Now I can pay attention," she snapped at Cameron.

"Ok everybody," Beth announced, "some strange things have been going on here. Megan and John have joined forces, but everyone knows as much as I do that they loathe each other with a passion. We know this, because Sesshomaru killed her by my palace yesterday and John brought her back that time. Right before we came here, we killed her again, but it wasn't John that brought her back. That's why we need to figure out the best way of taking care of these fools," Beth had started.

"Hot… it's burning hot… from FIRE," Cameron thought out loud as he rushed over to the window.

"What are you going on about now? I'm trying to explain what's going on," Beth groaned as everyone went over to peer out the window. They saw smoke coming up from the ground.

Sesshomaru pulled gently on Beth's hand. "We need to go. Everyone, come on."

They all headed down to the village, which was indeed on fire. People were running everywhere and when they got down there, a woman came rushing over to them

She wore a veil that covered her face just below her eyes, so they couldn't tell who she was. "Please help us. That girl is going to kill us all."

"Ok, help out everyone you can find," Beth commanded. The only ones left in front of the woman were Beth, Sesshomaru, Rin, Jaken, Cameron, and Emma. When the woman saw Beth, she glanced away.

Suddenly, Megan came into sight. "Oh, so you've finally made it. What a pleasant surprise. I can't believe you didn't come sooner," Megan hissed.

"YOU, YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS! YOU SHOULDN'T BE ABLE TO DO THIS WITHOUT YOUR MAGIC!" Beth was furious.

"Ohhhhh, you poor thing, you must be devastated. John actually gave it back to me," Megan mocked.

"Enough talk. We shall rip you apart," shot Sesshomaru.

Megan brought out her sword. She used a spell that brought some undead demons to attack. Rin used and orb to blast them to the side and Jaken and Rin ran to hack them apart. Beth turned into a wolf and jumped onto Megan, biting her neck, and backing away to transform into a human again. Megan grabbed her neck, letting a green light heal the wound. She got up and pointed a flaming orb at Rin, but Eric and Emma used a spell to immobilize Megan. Jaken and Rin came back over, done finishing of the puppets Megan sent out, and Jaken hit Megan with his staff. Megan was brought down to her knees. Rin used her magic to give herself claws, then Beth Sesshomaru, and Rin slashed Megan. Emma and Cameron stepped in front of Megan, stopping the spell. Cameron used a flaming phoenix and Emma attacked her with a ghostly ice blast. Megan covered herself in green light, healing magic, and got up.

"I've done what I've come here to do. Now I shall take my leave until the next time we meet. With my magic back, none of you can defeat me." Megan wore a wide smile on her face.

"YOU'LL DIE FOR THIS!" Beth came charging at Megan, who was taking her sword out of her sheath. Beth saw the sword and tried to stop, but she fast enough. Sesshomaru came rushing over to help Beth. Megan, sword in the air, was ready to slice Beth, who stopped right in front of her. Sesshomaru forced his sword into the air to defend against Megan's attack.

Koga came from behind her and threw Megan onto the ground. As Megan was getting up, Koga started to rapidly kick Megan. Megan was able to jump away from an attack and shouted, "I'll get you later for this." Corpses started getting up and surrounding Megan.

"The next time we meet you'll be slaughtered," Koga threatened. Megan had one of the corpses teleport them away. The village was now ashes and Beth could recognize some people that didn't live in the village. Coming towards them were Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kilala, and Shippo.

Seeing Miroku by Beth Sango glared. "Just what exactly have you been doing?"

"He's been over at Wolf Priestess Hall and he felt my…" Rin started to explain.

Miroku, Hearing Rin, covered her mouth and said, "Her kitty. She got a new kitten and I got to pet it."

Sango looked shocked at him. "YOU DIDN'T DO SUCH A THING TO HER DID YOU? SHE'S ONLY 18 AND YOUR…" Sango started. She just glared at him as she clenched her fist.

Beth turned over to him. "Oh, I completely forgot about that. Thanks for reminding me."

"You better beg for mercy," hissed Sesshomaru. Together, Sango, Beth, and Sesshomaru slapped Miroku as hard as possible.

"It serves you right for doing such a thing," Kagome added.

"You stupid monk, LEAVE THE GIRL ALONE," Shouted an angered Inuyasha.

"Having a good time, you dog?" Koga teased.

Inuyasha turned and was furious. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

Koga glared at him, "I saw the fire and came to see what had happened."

Beth looked over at Koga. "Thank you for saving me, daddy."

Koga smiled at his daughter. "Your welcome." They hugged each other. They had been apart for a long time.

Inuyasha was dumbfounded. "Huh… than… when her and Sesshomaru… I'll… but it can't"

Koga smiled at Sesshomaru. "I take it you're my daughter's fiancé. Take good care of her."

Sesshomaru a nod, "Don't worry, I'll protect her with my life."

Inuyasha just mumbled to himself. "Ok, Beth is Koga's daughter and Beth is going to marry Sesshomaru, so that means."

"I'm going to be your father-in-law," Koga spoke with a laugh.

The woman with the veil walked over to Koga. "Thank you for helping us."

"It was no big deal, really. I didn't do much." Koga smiled at the woman.

"You stilled helped the village and for that I am grateful." A strong wind blew and the veil fell from her face. Koga and Beth both stared in shock.

Beth finally had the courage to ask, "Mom?" Silence filled the air as the woman slowly nodded her head.


End file.
